The Potter Twins
by potterhead615
Summary: A girl from American with the hair color of Draco M., green eyes and glasses clamming to be Harry P.'s sister. Is she his sister or is she Draco's sister? Read to find out. (This is resolved in the first chapter. Sorry I'm bad at writing summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters.

A/N: Hello everyone this is my first story I hope you like it!

(P.S. I have never written a story and published it so if you can give me some tips on writing it and tell me how you like it please and thank you.) ;-)

Harry's Point of View

I had just woken up from a very deep sleep, when Mrs. Weasley called upstairs "Breakfast is ready!" Then I shut the door and got dressed then started down the long staircase. I thought to myself (The Weasley's are much nicer then the Dursley's. They were so mean and didn't care about me at all. Whereas Mrs. Weasley cared about me like I was one of her own.) As I reached the bottom of the stairs I ran into a girl. She had green eyes and she wore glasses, but the thing that stood out most to me was the fact that she had extremely blond hair like Draco. (Was she a Malfoy? She had Draco's hair. She had to be a Malfoy. Didn't she?) I thought to myself. All of a sudden I was being hugged by the girl and she said "Hey Harry did you miss me?" I didn't know what to say. (Had I met her before? I didn't see her when I arrived here last night.) I thought. "Ummm... I don't believe we have met. Who are you?" I replied after the long awkward silence I had created. Then she just sighed and walked away without another word and sat down at the table with the Weasley's. Then I went and sat in between Ron and Fred. The room was quite, which was unusual for the Weasley's. But I just played along with it. After breakfast the owls flew in to deliver the mail. All of us got our Hogwarts letters and we opened them. I looked at the girl who had said something to Hermione and they both started laughing. (I will just ask Hermione who she is) I thought to myself in the silence. Then Mrs. Weasley said "Now everyone go pack your trunks, we will go and get you supplies for Hogwarts in about an hour or so." Then I saw the girl sprint up stairs and shut her door.

Heather's Point of View

(I'm Harry's sister. I should have introduced myself… STUPID!) I thought to myself as I slap myself in the forehead. "These clothes won't pack themselves, so I best get packing." I mumbled to myself. (I'm glad I only came here four days ago, I don't have so much to pack up.) I thought. "Almost… Done." *Zip* "Ahhh… finally done."

"WHATTT!?" *thump* (What was that?) I wondered to myself. "Help! Harry fainted!" "HARRY!" I said as I flung open the door and ran to Hermione's room.

Harry's Point of view

(I have a sister?! The girl I ran into on the stairs was my sister! I'm so confused.) I thought to myself as I started to come to.

As I slowly started to open my eyes I noticed that everyone was standing around me in a circle, they were all looking down at me with worried faces. "Are you okay dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked me. "Yes, I'm fine. Ron can you help me up?" I replied. "Yeah" Ron said to me giving me his hand. As I stood up I was dizzy. So I immediately sat on Hermione's bed. (We don't even look alike. She looks more like a Malfoy then a Potter. If she is my sister than where is her s…) my thoughts were cut off by Mrs. Weasley. "Are you sure you're okay dear?" "Yes Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine." I said standing up from Hermione's bed. "Okay get your trunks and meet me down stairs." "Okay" we all replied. Then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny left the room.

Hermione's Point of View

(He fainted. I can't believe he fainted. I told him too much overwhelming information at one time, that's why he fainted.) I thought to myself.

"Are you sure you're okay Harry you hit you head pretty hard?" I asked reassuringly. "Yeah I'm sure." Harry replied calmly. (I'm glad he's okay, but I wonder how Harry is taking the news.) I wonder to myself. "Well we better get our stuff and start heading down stairs." Ron said. "Yeah we should see you at Diagon Alley." Heather bolted out the door of my room without a second thought. "Come on we better get going." I said as I grabbed my trunk and my owl and started walking down the silent hallway with Harry and Ron. "I'll meet you all down stairs." I said as I walked down the stairs into the living room.

Harry's Point of View

(Shopping for caldrons is hard. Not really but I hate school shopping.) I thought to myself as I walked over to pay for my caldron and spell book. "Now we can go board the train." I said to Hermione and Ron. "Let's go to the train station we only have 10 minutes. We have to hurry!" Hermione said grabbing Ron's and my hand. With a wave of Hermione's wand we were in the station with all of our belongings. "When did you learn that spell?" I asked "Last year." She said as she ran into the platform 9 ¾. "I'll meet you there" Ron said as he also ran onto the platform. "Here I go" I mumbled to myself as I ran onto the platform and rushed onto the train.

I boarded the train with Ron and Hermione. When we walked up to where we usually sit Heather was already sitting there eating a chocolate frog. As we all sat down I blurted out "Can you answer some of my questions Heather?" The train car we were sitting in was very quiet of a few minutes, but then Heather broke the silence. "Yes of course" she replied surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry I stopped there but I need a break from writing, but here is your next chapter. (Again very sorry.)

Heather's Point of View

(No one has asked me questions for a long time.) I thought to myself before Harry started talking again. "Heather, if you are my sister than why haven't I met you before now?" Harry asked me curiously. "Well, the stupid Dursley's sent me to an orphanage in America when I was 6 months old. I went through 7 foster families till the one I have now." I replied (And the even the family I have now hates me abuses me.) I thought to myself as a tear rolled down my face. "What's wrong Heather?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Nothing I'm fine." I replied fast. "Blood hell Harry you made your own sister cry." Ron said jokingly with Harry. That made me feel bad even more. "Shut up Ron!" Harry said as he punched Ron in the shoulder almost hitting me. I stood up and said "You tried to hit me! What did I ever do to you!?" I yelled as I ran out of the train car. "Heather wait come back!" I heard faintly as I ran down the hallway of the train.

Harry's Point of View

"I didn't try her. Why is she mad at me I didn't even come that close to her." I said angrily. "Would you like to know why she ran away?" Hermione said calmly. "Yes!" I replied still angry at what had happened. "Harry she has been abused. Can't you see she is insecure? She wears long sleeves, pants, insecure, and flips out when you punched Ron. Put it all together Harry she was abused." Hermione said. "How can you be so sure?!" I fired back. "She also told me." Hermione replied stating to get irritated with me. "My sister got abused!?" I replied. "We should go and get her before she ends up in the Slytherin part of the train." Ron said. "Your right" Hermione replied. "Let's go!" I said as we all stood up. "Wait!" Hermione said. "What?" Ron and I said at the exact same time. "I'm going to say here in case she comes back." Hermione said and then sat back down. All of a sudden Ginny popped her head in and said "Sorry to interrupt but Heather was in the Slytherin section of the train." "Oh no! Let's go Ron." I said bolting out the door.

Heather's Point of View

It felt like I had been running for ever when I got to the back of the train. I went into the last empty seat and sat down. I was still crying about what Harry had down. (I don't understand why he tri…) my thoughts got cut off by a voice. "Who are you? Why are you in my train car? Are you in Slytherin because I have never seen you before? Why are you crying?" The boy said. I looked up the boy was in Slytherin robs, had beautiful gray eyes, and extremely blond hair like her. "I'm Heather Potter, I need to get away from Harry, I don't know if I'm in Slytherin yet, and I'm crying because Harry tried to hit me. What's your name?" I asked the boy. He looked surprised. I took him a while to answer me but then he answered. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He replied.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was only 590 words but I was in a rush to post another chapter. The next one will be longer promise.


End file.
